


Breakfast

by profdreamer



Series: The DreamZ Files [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profdreamer/pseuds/profdreamer
Summary: How do you make the morning after a little less awkward?...duh.





	Breakfast

Sunlight streamed through the window and slowly crept across a dark blue pillow until the sliver of light reached the eyes of a tan man in a deep sleep.  His limbs sprawled, his dark hair spread out on the pillow in shiny waves that caught the sun, his mouth wide open in a series of undignified quiet snores, his eyes squeezing in annoyance as the bright stream of light insistently dragged him awake… 

“Oof. ‘Kay, fine,” Kukui mumbled as he reached to pull the blanket aside, only to stop short. 

A warm weight was pinning his arm and shoulder.

He opened his eyes and nearly yelped in a mixture of shock and elation. 

Someone with soft white hair was cuddled against his chest, fast asleep. 

A huge, delighted grin slowly took over his face. 

It took all of Kukui’s willpower to not immediately wake her up and cover her face with kisses.

_“Listen, I know you wanna love on her really badly, but Burnet isn’t a morning person. She’s really cranky until she gets her coffee. Don’t do it.”_

He slowly and gently pulled his arm away and slid out from under her as he sat up. She shifted and huffed quietly in protest. He lightly shook the limb to return some of the feeling back to it before turning to check that he hadn’t woken his…girlfriend. 

_“Oh man…who cares what else happened last night. Burnet’s my girlfriend!!!”_

Kukui silently pumped his fists in the air and mouthed “BOO-YAAAAAAH.”

_“Shhhh!_ _I know you’re stoked, but don’t wake her up.”_

He lowered his arms and continued to watch her sleep for a moment. 

Half of her face was buried in the blanket, and her thick hair covered most of the rest of her features. All he could really see was the bridge of her nose, her cheek, and a closed eye framed with thick black lashes. 

She breathed lightly and nuzzled into the pillow.

_“So…cute…”_

Kukui hesitantly reached out and brushed some of the hair off of her forehead. 

She wiggled and sighed so softly he could barely hear it.

“Kukui,” she breathed. 

He retracted his hand and his heart melted a little. 

_“Aww.”_

He slowly slid out of the bed, making sure to walk as quietly as he could as he crossed the room. He pulled on a clean pair of boxers and shorts and searched around on his dresser for a hair tie.

He stared at Burnet some more, leaning on the dresser with a hip as he pulled back his hair and pondered his next move. 

_“What now? She rocked my freakin’ world last night. Hope I rocked hers. I…think I did? I mean, yeah, she definitely ca-ohhhhkayyy stop before you get too excited remembering all that. More important issues are at hand. I’ve gotta like…I dunno. Make sure she knows I’m genuine about all this…beyond the physical stuff. After how fast things went, I need to make sure she’s comfortable and feels safe. Gotta show her how much I like her.”_

He quietly snapped his fingers. 

_“Gotta make her breakfast,"_ he nodded to himself emphatically. 

He took one last look over his shoulder and grinned goofily as he silently padded out of the bedroom. 

_"Burnet_ _loves breakfast.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly? Want to win someone over? 
> 
> MAKE. THEM. BREAKFAST. 
> 
> (Or at least brew them some fresh coffee if they're a coffee person).


End file.
